


Excess

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beorn wears Bard out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excess

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “after the battle, Bard gets interested in Beorn and his huge cock.What he is not prepared for is Beorn's inhuman stamina,and after several rounds, well - cum inflation is happening.Beorn teases Bard that he is geting pregnant” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=21286143#t21286143).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Another wave wracks through his body, trying to shoot him forward, but the massive claws across his chest hold him firmly in place. His mouth opens in a ragged cry, sounding more wounded than anything, because his throat is long-since used hoarse. He shuts his eyes and shivers, trembles, hasn’t stopped for some time now. It feels vaguely like he’s being split apart. But it also feels _wonderful_ , and his fucked-raw body holds itself together for still more of his lover’s seed.

When the warm jets finish, Bard half expects this to be it. Surely that’s enough—he’s taken half a dozen rounds, and his body is _aching_ from the weight of it, the stretch of being _filled_ , so thoroughly that he’s sure its twisted all the way up to his stomach. His front feels like it’s bulging out. There are hot rivers winding down his thighs, leaking out around the mammoth cock that still fills him, though the bulk of it’s trapped inside. Beorn pauses for maybe half a second, then resumes the harsh fucking as though nothing’s happened at all.

A wetness permeates Bard’s cheek, and it takes him a minute to realize it’s _tears_. He isn’t hurt, not really, just so wholly _overwhelmed_. He’s on all fours in the woods outside of Dale, Beorn’s towering body draped over him, heavy and thick and strangely furred in places, with one gargantuan arm looped tight around his middle. All of the man is _huge_. Bard knew that when he asked for this. He _wanted_ a big, fat cock to take his stress away. He just didn’t know how truly massive it would be, and how long it would last, hard as stone. Bard’s no virgin, but this is the first time he’s been truly fucked _senseless_ , and they surpassed that mark some hours ago.

Now, he isn’t sure how he’s holding on. He’s already spent himself three times: his own mess a little puddle on the forest floor. It’s nothing compared to the torrential loads Beorn pumps into him. He’s half numb and half wildly over-sensitive. He isn’t even hard anymore, couldn’t be if he tried, but he’s still strangely wrapped with some tendrils of pleasure that overcome the soreness of his palms and knees. Most of all, his ass feels feverish. But he doesn’t want it to stop. He can barely think straight: just gets lost in being utterly ruined by a man that may as well be a bear. 

“You are swelling, little man,” Beorn chuckles suddenly, his voice deep and rumbling. Bard can’t answer—doesn’t have the wherewithal. Beorn’s hand pats his stomach, and he chokes, sure he’s going to cough up cum—that’s what’s making his body bulge; he’s so _full_ of it, but all that dangles out of his lips is saliva. He’s never been such a mess. Beorn nuzzles affectionately at his ear and growls, “It almost feels like you’re full of my pups.”

Bard groans and stumbles, but Beorn’s arm is there to keep him up. The cock slamming almost violently in and out of his ass keeps him on his knees. He knows Beorn’s only teasing, but his disheveled mind can’t help but wonder what it really would be like to _raise Beorn’s child_ —a little skin-changer with Beorn’s dark complexion and Tilda’s bright eyes. Then he shakes his head to clear it away. Beorn laughs like he saw into Bard’s mind, then purrs on, “And what a pretty carrier you would be! I bet you could hold several of my young at a time, the way your belly stretches for me. You should be doing something with all that seed inside you!”

A slew of sloppy kisses rains down Bard’s back, along his shoulders—neither of them are wearing any clothes. Bard truly feels like an _animal_ , though a beast couldn’t tease him so. Tracing hard teeth up Bard’s neck, Beorn hisses, “I will give you another load soon—use it well, little one.”

It’s strange to be called little. But he feels _tiny_ , stretched around the girth of Beorn’s cock. He’s so dizzy—he isn’t sure he can take another round. He thinks he’ll pass out. If he’s given any more, he’ll burst. Beorn muses, “Perhaps I should shift into a bear for it, and really fill you up...”

Bard finally manages to get a word out, just, “ _Please._ ” He’s not sure what he wants. He mutters another, then another: “Please, please, Beorn, _ahh_...” But he doesn’t know whether he’s begging for an end or for it to _keep going_. A part of him _wants_ to be drenched in it, wants Beorn to _breed_ him, or at least fuck him hard until he can’t walk for weeks, but he’s also tired and sore and drowning in the over-sensitive flesh around his hole and the cock slapping between his legs. Beorn’s hands shift to grip tight to his waist, digging in giant finger-marks, and Beorn lets out a _roar_.

Bard’s filled with another hot rush, and this time there’s no choice; it gushes out around Beorn’s cock; it _can’t_ fit inside. The pressure’s clouding Bard’s brain. He wants to collapse. He’s shaking so hard he can barely breathe. And _finally_ Beorn pulls out, spraying all across the back of Bard’s legs and down his slapped-red thighs. It leaves Bard gaping open and dribbling everywhere. He’s crying fully and tries to lift a hand to cover his mouth, but he’s not strong enough to hold himself on one arm. He collapses down, leaking onto the forest floor and trembling. It compresses his stomach and makes him yelp.

Beorn crawls around him, like a great, lumbering beast. He looks down at Bard with a strangely curious look, his cock still jutting out, thick and stiff, between his legs. Bard can barely believe it. Beorn slips one hand tenderly beneath Bard’s chin, strokes his cheek, and lifts his head.

Then a grin stretches across Beorn’s face, and he purrs, “Open wide.”

Bard, for some reason, does.


End file.
